Tied Up
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Lorne finds himself in a predicament that he'd rather no one else know about, but he needs help to get out of it.


_Author's Note: There's a couple of people to blame for this. First off is mustangcandi over on Livejournal who challenged me to write a story of 300 words or LESS. Now most of you know that my AN's aren't less than 300 words, but with a little help from Eagles (my cousin) and my friend, Sheta Storm, I succeeded. But then I was asked for a sequel. Now the first story was all about how Aiden had met Colby Granger way back in the past...the second story was how she ended up working with his CID team. Lorne, of course, knew that his girlfriend had once slept with Colby, but he wasn't too happy to have me actually write her propositioning her (and yes, I going to post these stories on but not quite yet), so he got a little pissy. So I complained to Eagles about him being pissy and she said to me (and I quote) "Sounds like you need to tie him up and let Aiden have her wicked way with him." Now we all know things like that shouldn't be said to me...and this little (or well not so little by the time I finished with it) story was born._

_Lorne has issues about being tied up, as we saw in "Beautiful Bets", but when Aiden found him like this...she couldn't resist._

_This is exactly what Eagles sent me when I asked her how exactly he got tied up since I couldn't see him agreeing to let Aiden tie him up "lorne is sorting through climbing gear and gets tangled up in the ropes (cause some of them are over his head) and he can't get himself untangled"_

_Standard disclaimer: Anything recognizable from Atlantis isn't mine, Aiden is, and her sadist tendencies are all hers. Not making any money from this._

* * *

Major Evan Lorne was in deep shit. He twisted around, trying to get a glimpse of the ropes that were currently binding his hands, but that only tightened the grips on them. This was not how he planned to spend his afternoon. He had taken a group a Marines out on a climbing expedition on the mainland this morning, more for exercise and to get them out of the city than because anyone needed practice. When they returned, he had ordered them off to shower since three of them had slid down the hill and gotten mud covered while he was still relatively clean. He had been untangling the climbing gear to put it away and had somehow managed to tie his own hands up above his head. He wasn't entirely sure how he had done it and he also didn't seem to be able to untangle himself or reach his radio; not that he really wanted to call for help.

His movements stilled as he heard footsteps in the hall outside. The problem with everyone on Atlantis wearing combat boots meant that it was sometimes difficult to distinguish who precisely was walking towards you by sound. The footfalls didn't sound heavy enough to be a Marine or male, but he was still hesitant about calling out. No matter who was out there, he wasn't going to live this down, and the way scuttlebutt worked on Atlantis, this story would be spread very quickly. On the other hand, he really didn't seem to be capable of freeing himself. He was just about to call out when the footsteps stopped outside the door. "Evan?" he heard a familiar voice call. "Are you in there?"

He banged his head against the wall behind him as he realized who had found him. While Aiden finding him wasn't nearly as bad as one of the Marines under his command, his girlfriend did have a wicked streak in her and this was definitely going to amuse her. Knowing she would just come to look if he didn't answer her, he replied, "Yeah, Aiden. I'm here." Aiden swung around the corner of the door, her mouth open to say something, but she stopped dead when she caught sight of Evan and his predicament. She put her hand over her mouth, obviously trying to hold in her laughter, the gave up and broke into great gales of it. Evan glared at her as she bent over, trying to suck in air as she laughed. "It's not funny," he told her.

"Oh, goddess, yes, it is, Ev," she gasped out between spates of laughter. "You're completely tangled. How in Hades did you manage that?"

Evan's hands were pinned above his head, tangled not only in the ropes he had been working with, but also the hooks they hung on. They weren't being stretched too much, but he could feel the pull on his shoulders a bit. His feet were still planted firmly on the ground so at least he was steady there. The position wasn't uncomfortable, certainly not after some of the ways he'd been restrained when captured, but a little too close to being tied up for that reason than he was happy with. "I'm not sure," he answered, "but I can't get myself untied. Do you think you could stop laughing long enough to help me?"

Aiden's laughter tapered off as she realized he really wasn't in a good mood and that she wasn't making it any better. She stepped towards him and then realized she would have to get into his personal space to free him. Turning away, she headed back towards the door. At his noise of protest, she said, "I'm not leaving, but I really don't think you want someone to walk in on accident." She shut the door and popped the panel next to it, quickly pulling a couple of the crystals and laying them down on the floor. "Now we won't be disturbed."

When she turned back to face him, he saw a look in her eyes that he had come to know all to well in the last few months. "Aiden. No," he protested.

She sauntered back towards him, unzipping her jacket as she came. "No what?" she asked with perfect innocence. "You said you wanted me to help you get free."

"No to whatever else you are planning," he said as she got within touching distance.

Aiden grinned as she ran a finger down his chest. "Evan, you really aren't in any position to stop me. Now, want to explain to me exactly why you are in here?"

He tensed, even as he felt his body reacting to her nearness. "No. This isn't fun for me."

She shrugged out of her jacket, dropping it out of his field of vision since he was centered on her, and pressed up against him, dragging his head down for a kiss. "You're protesting, but you don't really mean it, not yet," she whispered to him. "Anytime you really want to stop, tell me and I will. For now trust me?"

Evan struggled against the ropes that bound him. "I don't like being tied up."

Aiden pressed harder against him. "Your brain may not like being tied up, but your body is saying yes, yes, yes. All that blood rushing south is making me think that you're enjoying this just a little, too." A hand crept between their bodies and cupped him, pressing him gently. "You aren't in danger here, Ev, it's just you and me, and you know I would never hurt you. Let go. Trust me. The minute you say stop and mean it, I will."

Evan looked into her eyes and realized that he did trust her. He relaxed against her. "All I have to do is say stop?" he questioned.

"Say 'stop' and mean it," she confirmed. "And I will. But you have to give me a chance."

He nodded and inclined his head towards her, silently asking for another kiss. Aiden obliged, making sure it was dirty enough that he leaned towards her when she pulled away. She grinned as she stepped away from him and he swayed after her, only to be brought up short by the ropes. She turned so her back was to him and bent over at the waist to reach her boots. Quickly, because she could hear his breath quickening when she bent over, she untied her boots and pulled them off. It would put her at more of a disadvantage height-wise, but make other things much easier.

She turned back to see that his blue eyes were now clouded with lust and his fingers flexing within their bonds. They had played around with fantasies before, although Evan had been adamant that he not be tied up. It seemed to Aiden that she might have changed his mind at least a little. She wasn't worried about being interrupted, removing the crystals had taken care of that. Before she stepped closer to Evan to up the ante again, she asked, "Do you have any meetings or anything you have to be at this afternoon?"

Evan shook his head. "No. I was going to do paperwork this afternoon. Sooner or later someone will notice I'm missing though."

She reached up and removed his radio from his ear, then took her own out. "I don't think we'll be that long. I told MacFadden I was coming to look for you so he'll assume for at least a little while that you're working in my lab." She dropped both radios on a table. "We'll have some time."

Aiden turned back to face him and ran her eyes over his body, considering the form she knew so well. She knew all his hot spots and could easily push his buttons and send him over the edge, but she didn't want to finish this too quickly. This wasn't just about getting him off, this was about showing him that being tied up wasn't all bad. If she didn't get off this time, she wasn't worried, this was all for him. "You going to stand there looking at me all day?" he asked after a few moments.

Aiden smiled wickedly. "Hell no. It's so much more fun to touch. You trust me?"

"Defin..." Evan started to answer, but his eyes widened as she pulled her k-bar from it's sheath. "Aiden, are you crazy?"

She indicated the t-shirt stretched taut by the way his arms were pinned. "I can't pull your shirt off with your arms tied up like that and it kinda defeats the purpose to untie you. I'm just gonna cut it off you. If you hold still, I won't cut you." She stepped closer to him. "I won't hurt you."

"And how am I going to get out of here with no shirt?" he asked.

Aiden motioned to his jacket which lay in a heap by the door. "You've got your jacket. Just zip it up. You left a shirt in my quarters last week. You can wear that one for a little while." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this 'stop'?"

Evan sighed. He knew he could tell her stop and she would and she also wouldn't ever mention it again, but he had become intrigued to see where she was going with this. She hadn't removed anything except her jacket and her boots, but he could see her nipples poking through her shirt and bra and it wasn't cold in here. She was definitely turned on by the thought of whatever she was planning. "Just try not to cut me," he cautioned.

"I have no intentions of cutting you," Aiden replied, as she stepped close to him and untucked his shirt. "Blood is _not_ sexy, no matter what others have tried to tell me." She kissed him briefly before sliding the knife between his shirt and skin. "And, yes, I will tell you some of those stories, but not now."

He sucked in his stomach as she quickly sliced through the front of his shirt and then the sleeves. He shrugged when she was done and the ravages of his shirt fell to the floor. Aiden leaned over, running her tongue across his stomach as she did, and scooped up the shirt, depositing it and the knife on the table with the radios. When she turned back, Evan had spread his legs slightly to balance himself better. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him as she stepped back towards him. He watched her warily. "What next?" he asked.

"Ev, if your brain is working well enough to ask me questions, I'm not doing my job," she answered. She considered him for a minute, then in one swift, smooth movement, pulled her own shirt off, leaving herself clad in just a sports bra. "Anything you don't want me to do?"

"I'd really like it if that knife didn't make a reappearance," he commented.

"No worries. I should be able to remove any other clothes I need to without it. Besides I can't cut anything else up. Your jacket will only cover so much." She stepped closer to him. "Now turn your brain off." Aiden placed her feet on his and used the height to help reach his mouth, taking it in a heated kiss. When she drew back, she was glad to see his eyes had glazed over again. There was still entirely too much awareness in his eyes though for her plans. Beneath her hands, his muscles were still tense, despite the hardness below his belt-line. "Ev, relax. I promise that nothing is going to happen that you won't enjoy."

"I _can't_ relax," he ground out. "I'm _tied up_!"

Aiden stepped back. "This isn't going to work, is it?" She reached up to start untying his hands.

Evan looked at her and realized that she was disappointed. This might not be a complete trigger for her, but something about having him at her mercy had tripped her into overdrive. "Aid, wait."

"I said I'd stop if you wanted me, too, Ev. I'm stopping since you don't seem that into this," she replied, but she didn't look at him as she fumbled with the ropes.

He bumped against her, his only recourse with his hands still tied up. "Gimme a minute," he told her. "Stop untying me."

"Evan," she started.

"Just...my turn, okay?" He waited until she nodded. "I get what your plan is. I understand that you want to show me that being tied up is not all bad. Let me ask you a couple of questions. Just nod or shake your head in answer, okay?" He waited until she nodded again. "You've been tied up in the past for sex?" She nodded her head. "And enjoyed it?" Again a nod. "Light bondage, like I am now?" A third nod. "Anything more?" She shook her head and he breathed a sigh of relief. "And you've tied up or had a partner tie himself up?" Aiden nodded again. "Which?"

"Both," she whispered.

"You had a safe word?" he questioned.

She looked up in surprise. "How?"

"Hey, I may be Midwestern, but I'm not stupid. Did you?"

"Mostly it was like I told you. If one of us said 'stop', we did." Aiden ran her hands across his shoulders and down his chest. "I never went far enough to need a real safe word."

Evan nodded himself, more confident now that he was sure Aiden knew what she was doing. "Let's try this again," he told her. "I think both of us need to stop thinking if this is going to work. Stop worrying that I'm going to freak out. You know my body and so far you haven't even touched the hot spots. I _do_ trust you, Aiden, it's the only reason I haven't screamed stop long before now." He bent his head so he could look her in the eyes. "Now trust _me_ to know _my_ limits."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Aiden," he replied. "Drive me out of my mind with lust."

She grinned wickedly. "Just remember you asked for this. I hope you don't regret it."

"I haven't yet," he answered.

Evan was surprised when she took a step back and surveyed him for a moment. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to her, she moved back up to him and glided her hands across his body. He sucked in a breath as her knowing fingers crept along his ribs, finding the hot spots she knew so well. No other lover had ever known him so well, had been able to turn him on with just a look or a simple touch. When Aiden turned all of her ample brain power to making his brain meltdown, he knew he didn't stand a chance. She hadn't been trying before, but she was now.

Aiden knew she only had one more chance to prove to Evan that this was a good idea. She gave up on getting anything out of this for herself, other than the pleasure she got when Evan had a good time, but Evan...Evan would definitely enjoy this when she was finished with him. With a grin she knew he couldn't see, she brought her mouth into play. He groaned out loud as her tongue swiped across his nipple. Knowing that it would amp him up more, she latched onto his nipple and sucked hard.

Evan jerked his hands, intending to hold her head in place, having forgotten for the moment that they were tied. He groaned again as his movements only caused her to suck harder. "Aiden," he begged. "Please."

She switched to the other nipple as one hand moved downwards to check and see how hard he was. She grinned against his skin as she realized that hitting his hot spots was working. Already she could feel how hard he was through his BDU pants. Not as hard as she wanted him, but a definite improvement over even a few minutes earlier. She continued to nip and suck on his nipples, alternating between the two of them so neither got too sore. At the same time, her hands caressed the rest of his body, hitting other hot spots that she knew. Pretty soon she had him groaning almost constantly, low in his throat and pushing against her body.

With a smile, she reached down and began to undo his belt. He sighed in relief as some of the tension eased as she undid the button and the zipper began to slide down on it's own. She reached up with one hand to pull his head down towards hers and took him in a kiss as her other hand delved inside his boxers and wrapped itself around his cock. He moaned into her mouth as she squeezed gently and then began to pump slowly. "Do you want me to suck you?" she whispered against his lips. "Do you want me to swallow you down?"

Evan could only groan in response since as soon as she'd finished speaking, she'd gone back to sucking on his nipples. "I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'," she told him, pulling back far enough to speak again. "Remember all you have to do is tell me 'stop'." She tipped her head up and realized he was too far gone to understand what she was saying. "Evan? Evan!" She pulled her hands and mouth away from him and waited until his eyes focused a little. "Do you want me to stop?"

He groaned again, but this time it wasn't a good sound. "Aiden, don't be a sadist." He shifted, trying to press himself against her. "Don't stop."

"Last chance, Ev, cuz once I start down, I'm not gonna be able to stop," she warned.

"Aiden, if you stop now, there isn't going to be enough left of your body to ship it back to Earth," he threatened.

She giggled as she reached for him again. "Not a very effective threat when you can't carry it out in your current position," she informed him, but he couldn't answer as she once again latched onto a nipple. She didn't linger there long, but began to sink down, moving her mouth down his body.

She paused to suck on his abs for a moment, drawing a gasp from him, and leaving a red mark behind. Normally she was careful not to leave marks where people might see them, but this time she wanted him to have a reminder of what she did to him. Even when he was working out, he rarely stripped his t-shirt off, so she figured she was pretty safe leaving a mark there, but he would see it. She returned to it after a moment and sucked harder, making the mark deeper, redder because she wanted it to last a little longer than usual. Gracefully she sank down to her knees after that, putting her face to face with his open fly.

Aiden tipped her head up to see him looking down at her. His fingers flexed in his bonds and he obviously wanted to touch her, but he wasn't fighting them now. She kept her eyes locked on his as she reached inside his boxers and freed his cock. She flicked her tongue out and swirled it around the tip of his cock, delighting in the moan that drew from him. Still keeping her gaze locked with his, she leaned forward and drew him into her mouth.

Evan threw his head back, not even noticing when it banged against the wall, and grabbed the ropes as she began to suck. Aiden grinned around her mouthful and opened wider, relaxing her throat to take him deeper. She pulled back, swirling her tongue around the tip again, and then went back down on him. A couple more repetitions of this and she had set up a rhythm that allowed her to breath and still take him as deep as she could. Evan concentrated on not thrusting into her oh, so willing mouth, but was finding it hard to hold a thought in his head. He had known she was good at this; it wasn't the first time she had gone down on him, but it was the first time she had deep-throated him.

Aiden knew how difficult it was for Evan to hold himself still and she sucked harder in reward, drawing fluid and moans from him. Running her hands up his thighs, which were now tense for an entirely different reason, she moved them around to his ass. Cupping his cheeks, she encouraged him to thrust gently, lazily. She brought one of her hands around to pump his cock as she continued to suck on it. He wasn't sure how, but her hand didn't interfere with her deep-throating him.

"Aid," he tried to warn her. She could feel him hardening that last little bit in her hand and mouth and she pulled back so he wouldn't choke her when he came. She didn't pull away completely though, which he expected her to do and when he began to spill into her mouth, she swallowed it down.

Evan sagged against the ropes when he finished, worn out, and looked down at her. She was sitting back on her heels, looking up at him, and wiping her mouth. She licked her lips and grinned at him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." She got to her feet and examined the ropes. "I can't untangle these, Ev," she told him and then realized he still wasn't tracking. She kissed him gently and tucked his still sensitive cock back inside his pants before zipping them back up and doing up his belt. The motion didn't even seem to register with him. Leaving him hanging for a moment, she walked quickly to the table and retrieved her k-bar. She also grabbed a stool since she wouldn't be able to reach the ropes without help. She set the stool next to him and clambered up on it, then braced his body against the wall. "Hey, lover, I need you to come back to me. I think I blew your mind a little there, but I'm not strong enough to hold you up if you collapse when I cut these ropes." She continued to prattle at him for a few more minutes until he opened his eyes again and focused on her. "Hey," she said with a smile when she saw his eyes open. "I gather it was good for you?"

"Gah," he replied.

Aiden giggled and kissed him again, enjoying being the same height as him for once. When she pulled away, his eyes were actually more focused than they had been. "Not feeling so bad about being tied up?" she questioned.

"Not as bad," he answered huskily, nuzzling her neck since it was now within reach. "But I really prefer being able to touch you. And I don't like when you do things for me and I can't reciprocate."

"Oh, don't think I didn't get anything out of that, Ev," she said. "I'm gonna cut the ropes now, do you think you'll be able to stand on your own?"

He nodded and held still as she reached above him to slice cleanly through the ropes. As soon as his hands were free, he lowered his arms, feeling the pins and needles from them being suspended for so long. Aiden began to briskly rub the arm nearest to her as he shook the other one. "What did you get out of this?" he asked curiously.

"It was incredibly hot having you at my mercy," she replied with a slight shrug. "You're bigger than me and stronger so knowing you couldn't flip me and take control was a major turn-on."

He frowned. "Do I take control away from you too much during sex?"

Aiden realized that what she was trying to explain had come out wrong and she hastened to reassure him. "No, Ev, not at all. It's just..." she trailed off, unable to figure out how to verbalize what she meant. "I can't really explain it. I'm perfectly happy with our sex life, just that was..." She reached out and took his hand in hers, then used her other hand to unbutton her own pants. She slipped his hand down her pants and into her panties, showing him how wet she was. She pressed herself into his fingers as he curled them into her, gasping at the feeling of his fingers.

He reached out with his other hand and pulled her closer, pushing his fingers deeper into her. "You're so close," he whispered into her ear. "Going down on me with my hands tied did that to you?" She nodded frantically as he began to manipulate his fingers, massaging her clit. She was close and the feel of him pressing inside her only amped her up more. The difference in their heights had been taken care of when she stepped up onto the stool and he took advantage of that, taking her mouth in a kiss. She clutched at his shoulders as she shattered apart in his arms.

Evan grinned as she sagged in his arms afterwords. "That's so much better," he told her.

Aiden punched him in the shoulder, but it was half-hearted at most. "You are an evil man, Evan Lorne."

"Hey," he replied with a grin. "You stuck my hand down your pants. I thought that's what you wanted."

She snuggled against him, trying not to shiver in the now cool air of the room. "It did feel good," she told him.

"I'm glad," he said, "because you made me feel good." He shifted, trying to push her off him, but not upset the stool. "Now how about finding your shirt and jacket? Someone is going to come looking for us pretty soon."

She grumbled, but moved away from him and looked around for her shirt. She finally located it on the floor where she had tossed it. Evan realized then that the noise he had been hearing was coming from his radio. He hurried over to the table and scooped it up, hooking it into his ear. "Lorne here," he responded.

"Major, it's Doctor Weir," the head of Atlantis replied. "Where are you?"

"Ah, down in one of the storage rooms. I was just putting some things away," he responded, exchanging glances with Aiden. She had also slipped her radio in and was listening to the conversation. "What's wrong?"

"Colonel Sheppard and his team are four hours overdue. I'd like you to lead the SAR team," she replied.

"I'm on my way. I just need to gear up, ma'am," he answered. "Have Captain Bain assemble the SAR and tell them we'll head out in twenty."

"Thank you, Major," she said and the connection closed.

Aiden had returned the crystals to their proper places while he was talking and now the door slid open at his nonverbal command. He grabbed her arm as she started to hurry away. "Hey," he said. She paused and he pulled her towards him, kissing her quickly. "Thank you," he told her quietly. "That did help."

A smile flitted across her face. "I'm glad." She cupped his face with her hand. "Be careful. Come back safely to me."

"I will," he promised before releasing her so they could go their separate ways.


End file.
